God Only Knows
by twilightobsessed1012477
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington to become the new English teacher. Little does she know that this town is full of secrets. She soon falls for Edward Cullen, a real estate agent, who is polygamist. Will she accept the way he lives or leave?
1. Characters

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

**Summary: **23 year old Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington to take up the position of the new English teacher at the high school. Little does she know that this town is full of secrets. She soon falls for Edward Cullen, a real estate agent, who is a polygamist. Will she accept his lifestyle and become his fourth wife, all leave for good?

**This is my new story that I thought of when I was listening to the song _God Only Knows _by the Beach Boys. It is also the theme song of the TV show, _Big Love_, which is also about Polygamy which is what this story is about.**

**Even though I am writing about Polygamy, I do not fully believe in it but I respect those who live like that. I am only writing about Polygamy as it is not commonly done. If you don't like it then don't read.**

**God Only Knows**

**Characters**

**Bella Swan- **23 years old; grew up in Phoenix, Arizona and Jacksonville, Florida. Daughter of Charlie Swan, a police officer, and Renee Dwyer, a kindergarten teacher. Graduated with a teaching degree majoring in English from New York University. Teaches English at Forks High School.

**Edward Cullen-** 30 years old; grew up and resides in Forks, Washington. Son of Carlisle Cullen, a real estate agent, and Esme Cullen, an interior designer. Works for his father's business Cullen Real Estate which sells houses around Forks, La Push, and Port Angeles. He has been married to Tanya for 10 years, Leah for 7 years, and Jessica for 2 years.

**Tanya Cullen- **30 years old; grew up in Fairbanks, Alaska. Daughter of Eleazar Denali, an accountant, and Carmen Denali, a homemaker. She has two sisters: Kate, 32, and Irina, 27. Meet Edward while at college at University of Washington, and graduated with a degree in Marketing and currently works for a firm in Port Angeles. She has been married for 10 years.

**Leah Clearwater- **29 years old; grew up in La Push, Washington. Daughter of Harry Clearwater, who is deceased and Sue Clearwater, who works at the Forks Diner. She has a younger brother: Seth, 23. Graduated as a registered nurse and midwife from the University of Washington. Has been married to Edward for 7 years.

**Jessica Stanley-** 25 years old; grew up in Los Angeles, California, and Forks, Washington. Daughter of Andrew and Christina Stanley who own and run the Forks Diner. She has three older sisters: Becky, 33, Sarah, 30, and Ashley 27. Works at the Forks Diner part time as a waitress. Has been married to Edward for 2 years.

I may not always love you  
>But long as there are stars above you<br>You never need to doubt it  
>I'll make you so sure about it<p>

God only knows what I'd be without you

If you should ever leave me  
>Though life would still go on believe me<br>The world could show nothing to me  
>So what good would living do me<p>

God only knows what I'd be without you

God only knows what I'd be without you

If you should ever leave me  
>Well life would still go on believe me<br>The world could show nothing to me  
>So what good would living do me<p>

God only knows what I'd be without you  
>God only knows what I'd be without you<br>God only knows  
>God only knows what I'd be without you<br>God only knows what I'd be without you  
>God only knows<br>God only knows what I'd be without you  
>God only knows what I'd be without you<br>God only knows  
>God only knows what I'd be without you<br>God only knows what I'd be without you  
>God only knows<br>God only knows what I'd be without you  
>God only knows what I'd be without you<br>God only knows  
>God only knows what I'd be without you<br>God only knows what I'd be without you  
>God only knows<br>God only knows what I'd be without you

_**God Only Knows by the Beach Boys**_


	2. Bella's Story

**Summary: **23 year old Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington to take up the position of the new English teacher at the high school. Little does she know that this town is full of secrets. She soon falls for Edward Cullen, a real estate agent, who is a polygamist. Will she accept his lifestyle and become his fourth wife, all leave for good?

**God Only Knows**

**Bella's Story**

My name is Bella Swan and this is my story...

I was born 13 September 1987 to Charlie and Renee Swan. My parents were young when they had me, dad was 23 and had only been working for the police force for about a year, and mum was 19 only graduating from High School the year before I was born.

Mum grew up in California and once she graduated high school she went on a trip across America with her friends and that's how she met my dad. Mum and her friends were in Phoenix, Arizona and decided that they would see the new movie _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_, dad's police friends had talked him into going to see the same movie and that's how my parents meet. Mum finished her cross country trip with her friends, but she had kept in contact with dad throughout the trip and when she returned to Los Angeles she decided to move to Phoenix. It was September 1986 when she moved. My parents dated for a few months until dad asked mum to marry him, and they got married the next week in Las Vegas. Soon I came along. When I was about two years old, the happiness that mum and dad shared started to fade away, and mum started to feel like she was trapped as she was a 21 year old who stayed at home all day long with a 2 year old, while her husband was out all day at work. That's when the fights started.

Mum had decided that she wanted to go to college and become a Kindergarten teacher. She had found out through watching me grow and looking after me that she wanted to teach kids but not just teaching them helping them start up their young life if that makes sense, and she thought the way to do this would be to teach Kindergartens as that is where they really start growing up and starting out their life. Dad told mum that they didn't have the money, as if my mum was to go to college I would have to spend all day at a day care centre and dad knew he wouldn't be able to afford it.

Their fights started out being about mum wanting to go to college but they gradually grew to be about different topics like how dad was never home. Two months after my fourth birthday mum filed for a divorce, got a part time job working at the local supermarket and found a small one bedroom apartment for us to rent, that was also the day when we moved out of the only house I had ever known. By the end of January the next year my parents were officially divorced. Mum got custody of me during the weeks while dad got custody of me on the weekends, and in the summer I would spend one month at dad's house and one month with mum. Once the divorce was finalised mum signed up for college as she had no one to actually stop her from doing what she wanted to.

By the time I was six mum was able to rent a much nicer apartment that had two bedrooms. When I was nine mum graduated from college and in the fall that followed she started working as a Kindergarten teacher at one of the local schools, after she had been working for a couple of years mum was able to buy us our own house in a nice neighbourhood. It was in this neighbourhood that mum meet Phil.

Phil was nice and about ten years younger than mum. He played minor league baseball and had hopes to get into a major league team. His mother was living next door to us and that is how we meet Phil. Mum was instantly smitten with him, and it seems like he was too. They started to go out, and one date turned into two, and you can see where that led them too. I was fourteen when mum married Phil, and soon after their marriage Phil got an offer to play baseball in Jacksonville, Florida. So we moved there the summer before I started High School. Before we moved to Florida it was decided that I would spend the school year in Florida with mum and Phil, but when it was time for school breaks I would return to Phoenix to be with dad.

Dad didn't have as much as mum did in finding love. He was heartbroken when mum left and threw himself into his work, but he was always able to find time for his only daughter. As of now dad still hasn't found love, and I know that he is still in love with mum.

I graduated from Robert E. Lee High School as valedictorian in 2006 before moving to New York City to attend New York University where I had received a full scholarship. There I majored in English while also getting a degree in teaching. I recently graduated and upon graduation I sent my resume to various High School's across the country that I'd been told were looking for a new English teacher.

A month ago I got a phone call from the Principal of Forks High School, telling me that I had been accepted the position of the new English teacher. When I took the job I did not know what Forks itself was like.

Here I am today starting my new life in Forks, Washington where it never shines, only rains and stays cold the whole year. However Forks is also full with many secrets that I will unravel while finding love throughout the way.

**Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be Edward's story, and after that the story will really begin. Please leave feedback letting me know how you liked it. Thanks!**


	3. Edward's story

**Summary: **23 year old Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington to take up the position of the new English teacher at the high school. Little does she know that this town is full of secrets. She soon falls for Edward Cullen, a real estate agent, who is a polygamist. Will she accept his lifestyle and become his fourth wife, all leave for good?

**God Only Knows**

**Edward's Story**

I'm Edward Cullen and this is how I became a polygamist...

Forks is full of many secrets, the major being it has a high rate of polygamy. About 70% of Forks is made up of polygamists, but since Forks is a very small town and also with everyone being close, the outside world does not know this fact. When new residents move to Forks they are shocked about the polygamists, but no one has ever reported this to the authorities and by authorities I don't mean the Forks Police Department, I mean the Federal Police. In a way we are luckier than other polygamists.

I was born to Esme and Carlisle Cullen on 20 June 1980. Dad is a real estate agent, before he started his own business _Cullen Real Estate_; he would have to do the hour commute everyday to Port Angeles as Forks did not have its own real estate business. That is until my father decided he would open one up in Forks to cater for the people around Forks, La Push, and Port Angeles. My mother works as an interior designer; she gets most of her jobs from the people who have brought houses through _Cullen Real Estate_, although she does get jobs from others as she has a gift with designing and decorating. Every couple of years she redecorates her own place. Along with my parents, I have an older brother Emmett who is two years older than me, and a younger sister Alice who is three years younger than me.

At the time of my birth dad had not taken up any other wives, so until a couple of years after Alice's birth we were your average American family. That was until dad met Erica. My family had known Erica's mothers side of the family for years, but Erica had never grown up in Forks. Her mother moved to Boston to attend Harvard and ended up meeting her husband there and never returned. Erica did not even set foot in Forks until she got word of her grandmother being ill. At the time my dad met her and brought her home to meet us, I was 6, Emmett was 8, and Alice was three. We didn't fully understand why dad was bringing her home as we were so young; we just assumed that she was an aunt or something like that. A year after dad brought Erica home, they were married in a ceremony in my grandparent's background, and again Emmett, Alice, and I did not fully comprehend what was happening. Erica and dad have four children together; Rachel, Tom, Sarah, and Erin.

Dad married his third wife when I was ten. Lydia was actually from Forks and her parents were polygamists as well, but had moved away from Forks when she was 18, and didn't return until about two years before she married dad. Again dad and Lydia were married in the backyard of my grandparent's house, and it wasn't long until they had Oscar, followed with Harriet, and Scott.

I lived in Forks my whole life until I graduated from high school and moved to start college at the University of Washington in Seattle. It was here that I met Tanya Denali. Tanya was originally from Alaska, but thought a change in scenery would be nice so she chose to attend college in Seattle. When we met I knew she would be the one that I would marry, but I was worried about what she would think of my family with us being polygamists. Tanya was actually ok with the way my family lived, that it wasn't like I was actually the one who had three wives. I soon asked her to become my wife and we married in Tanya's hometown of Alaska when we were both 20.

We had a happy life together as newlyweds, and continued on with our studies at college. We both ended up graduating together me majoring in real estate, and Tanya getting a degree in Marketing. After graduation we moved to Forks and I started working for my father, while Tanya started working for a firm in Port Angeles. The first house that I sold upon starting work for my father was to Leah Clearwater. I had seen Leah around before when I had been growing up as she lived on the Indian reservation in La Push. I cannot hide the fact that I had feelings for her, but I did not let her know that until I had talked to Tanya about it. If I was going to take on a second wife, I had to talk to my current wife about. Surprising Tanya was ok with it saying that it would make things around the house easier, and that she wanted to meet Leah. I soon started to court Leah, and we were married a year later, on First Beach in La Push.

Once Leah and I were married our family really begun. A year after we were married Leah gave birth to our first child Ruby. I thought that Tanya would be a bit put out that she didn't get to have the first child as she was the first and only legal wife, but she was actually ok with it saying that she was too busy with her work to focus on a child of her own. Two years after Ruby was born Tanya had our son Alex, and a year after that Leah had Madison.

A couple of months after Madison was born I started seeing Jessica Stanley. Jessica was five years younger than me and had moved to Forks when she was ten, but I had previously known her before we started seeing each other as she also comes from a polygamist family. I started to notice that I had feelings for her when I was at the Forks Diner that her parents owned and ran and she served Tanya, Leah, and I. Again I had to talk with my wives about wanting to start a relationship with Jessica, and they were happy saying they liked her and that they were glad she wasn't Lauren Mallory, even though at times she can be like Lauren. We started seeing each other and a year later we were married.

I never understood why my dad would want to have three wives and I asked him that one time and I he said was that I would know the answer when I have more than one wife, I thought he was crazy and I had my mind set on having only one wife. Once I met Leah, and especially once I married her I understood why my dad had chosen to take on multiple wives. It was like if I was apart from either of my lives I would not know how to function, like the song _God Only Knows_ by the Beach Boys says 'God only knows what I'd be without you'.

Here I am today staring into the eyes of my newest client Isabella Swan, and I know I have fallen hard again. She has these big brown doe eyes that I could get lost in, long wavy brown hair that matched her eyes, a heart shaped face with skin as white as snow, and lips that looked so kissable even though they are a bit out of proportion, but that's what make her who she is and I will do everything to be with her.


	4. Moving to Forks

**Summary: **23 year old Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington to take up the position of the new English teacher at the high school. Little does she know that this town is full of secrets. She soon falls for Edward Cullen, a real estate agent, who is a polygamist. Will she accept his lifestyle and become his fourth wife, all leave for good?

**God Only Knows**

**Moving to Forks**

Forks, Washington has a total population of 3532. The highest average yearly temperature is 57°F, and the lowest average yearly temperature is 41°F. It also has a total of 107 inches of rain each year. Can you believe that? Forks is officially the coldest and wettest part of the continental US, Imagine that! I've spent most of my life living in complete sunlight and hot weather and now I'm living in the cold and the rain. Now I wish I knew this when I took the job, but I need the money.

I'm currently on my way to meet my real estate agent to show me some houses around Forks, I was lucky that my parents were nice enough to want to buy me a house in Forks so I would not have to be renting. I guess that's the perks of being an only child.

I pull up at the address that I was told on the phone and see a man standing by his car. This man looks like a Greek god; he has bronze unruly hair and looks to have a strong jaw line. I cannot wait to have a closer look. I step out of my car and approach the man.

'Hi I'm Edward Cullen, and you must be Isabella.' The god says shaking my hand which makes me melt inside.

'Yes, but I prefer Bella.' I say shaking Edward's hand.

'Well follow me and I'll show you the house.' Edward says to me as he walks towards the front door. 'This place has only been on the market for about a week, but the owners a desperate for it to sell. Now before you ask there is nothing wrong with this place, the owners are just moving out of the state.'

The house looked older but once you walked inside it was stylishly modern. It amazed me that a place that looks small and not up to date on the outside could look so great inside.

'This place was originally a cottage, and the current owners have turned it into a warehouse loft conversion. The owners have basically renovated from scratch to make it modern, and they have made everything open planned.' Edward explained as we walked through the front door which led us to a kitchen and living area.

'So how many bedrooms is it?' I asked as Edward showed me around.

'As I said before, this place is open planned so I guess you could count the study and bedroom as one since they are joined together, but some people count a study as an extra bedroom.' Edward explained leading me upstairs where I assumed the bedroom and study were.

'So what do you think of it?' Edward asked after I had a look around. To tell you the truth I liked it, but I don't think it was for me.

'I don't think this place is for me.' I told Edward honestly.

'That's fine, I have more places that I can show you,' Edward said sporting a small that made my insides melt, 'you can follow my car to the next place.'

I followed Edward until a couple of blocks away when we pulled up at a small red brick house. It looked decent from the outside so hopefully it would be fine inside.

'Well here it is.' Edward said as I joined him at the front of the house.

As Edward showed me through the place he told me about the place itself.

'It was two good sized bedrooms with built in wardrobes, through the master bedroom has an additional walk through robe which accesses the bathroom, which has separate shower & bath.

'The living room has gas heating and an air conditioner, and the kitchen is north facing with plenty of light, cupboard space and large adjacent meals area. The place has been upgraded so you don't have to worry about that, and it includes new curtains & drapes, security grilles on windows, new hot water system, water tank, and undercover private rear courtyard area for private outdoor living. The single car garage is fitted with remote roller door, and accesses the rear courtyard which allows safe entry into the house.'

I was looking in the kitchen when I saw the pantry space and let me tell you it was amazing!

'Wow it has an amazing pantry!' I said while staring at all the space inside that I would happily fill with food that I would cook with.

'So you like cooking?' Edward asked smiling at me.

'Like it, I love it! I was originally thinking about going to culinary school, but I thought it would be too much pressure. I like cooking for fun, and to not be restricted by how long I have to make something.' I told him.

'Why didn't you choose culinary school? Sorry if I'm being too forward.' Edward said also apologising.

'It's fine. I was always good at English and I love reading so i wanted to help teenagers develop their studies in English.' I explained.

'You seem like an amazing woman Isabella.' Edward said complementing me.

'Bella, I prefer Bella, Isabella is too formal.' I told Edward.

'Bella then. You know it suits you, do people tell you that it means beautiful in Italian?' Edward said with an even bigger smile than before.

'No I've never heard that before.' That was honestly the truth, guys have always thought I'm weird, but I know it's only because I always have my head stuck in a book.

'Really? Everyone before me must've been so vain because you are beautiful and your name doesn't do you justice you're more than beautiful' Edward said as I blushed.

Before I knew it Edward was kissing me! Could this get any better? Here I was moving to a town that was cold and wet, but the man who was going to sell me my house who also happened to be hot, and not just hot because he could rival a Greek god and win with his looks, anyway the most wonderful man in the universe was kissing me the plain Jane who loves to read. Who would've thought?

'So what do you think of it?' Edward asked as we pulled away from the best kiss I'd ever had.

'I love it, and I'll take it!' I said smiling so big that my cheeks hurt.

'Great, well let's get this selling process started shall we?' Edward said to me.


	5. Shopping

**Summary: **23 year old Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington to take up the position of the new English teacher at the high school. Little does she know that this town is full of secrets. She soon falls for Edward Cullen, a real estate agent, who is a polygamist. Will she accept his lifestyle and become his fourth wife, all leave for good?

**God Only Knows**

**Shopping**

'Hello?' The voice of my mother came, as she picked up the phone.

'Hi mum.' I replied.

'Bella,' mum squealed, 'how's Forks?'

'It's ok; I found a house and its mine!' I told mum smiling.

'That's great baby,' mum said, 'when will you be moving in?'

'Two weeks from now,' I answered, 'So do you think you can get the rest of my things sent over?

'Sure honey,' mum said, 'is that all you wanted?

'There is one more thing, would you be able to come to Washington to help me look for furniture and other items for the house?' I asked knowing that my mother would be saying yes.

'Yes! Oh Bella of course I'll help you!' Mum gushed and I could hear her moving around her house.

'I'm going to book a ticket right now, and get myself packed so check your email because I'll let you know the details.' Spoke my dear mother in a fast pace.

'You don't have to come straight away, mum.' I told her.

'I want to baby, and I want to help you decorate,' mum replied, 'maybe your father will want to help as well.'

'Dad? Decorating? Have you officially lost your mind?' I asked and I knew that at times my mother does lose her mind.

'Of course I haven't lost my mind,' mum scowled, 'I was thinking that your father and Phil could help with painting and moving furniture around. And we do the planning. What do you think?'

'I think that is an excellent idea!' I told my mother, 'I'll phone dad now.'

'Ok bye baby.' Mum said.

'Bye mum.' I said clicking the end button on my phone.

'Hey dad.' I said as my father answered his work phone.

'Hey Bells, how's the house hunting going?' Dad greeted while asking me what I knew he was waiting to find out about.

'I own a house!' I said all excited as I shared my joy.

'That's great Bells,' dad said, 'have your told your mum.'

'I just got off the phone with her,' I explained, 'mum had an idea when I was talking with her.'

'Yeah what was that?' asked dad.

'Well if you can get the time off, would you want to come to Forks and help with painting the place and helping move furniture around?' I asked praying that dad would want to help out.

'I think I can get the time off,' replied dad, 'when you need me?'

'Two weeks from now.' I answered.

'Ok I'll see you then.' Dad said

'Great. I'll email you the details.' I said before we said our goodbyes.

Once I was done talking with my father, I thought I better check my emails as I needed to know what mum's flight details would be and such.

**From: **.com

**To: **

**Subjects: **Details

Hey baby how did your talk with your father go? Text me and tell me what he said. Anyway here's what's going to happen. I'm going to be catching a flight tomorrow morning at 7.25 and then I will be arriving at Dallas, Texas at 8.55am. I'll then get on another flight at 10.55am and arrive in Seattle at 1pm. Do you think you can pick me up from the airport? Phil will join us next week, and before I leave I'm going to get your things sent out to you. Do I send your things out to your hotel?

Love mum

**_Hey mum. Dad said that he'll come in 2 weeks. I'll pick you up at 1pm tomorrow, and send my things to my hotel; this is the address- The Pacific Inn _****_Motel _****_352 S. Forks Ave., P.O. Box 1997, Forks, WA 98331. Love Bella_**

**_GOD ONLY KNOWS/GOD ONLY KNOWS/GOD ONLY KNOWS_**

Mum had arrived yesterday and once she was all settled in her hotel room I went to show mum the outside of the house before we went to go have dinner at the Forks Diner. Now we were in Port Angeles buying furniture and other bits of pieces for my house.

'What about this place?' asked mum as the approached a second hand store called _Retro Vintage Danish Furniture_.

'Yeah let's try this place.' I answered before entering the store. From this store I ended up getting a tall dark wood bookshelf at $595 that would go in my lounge room.

The next store we entered was IKEA. There I got a two seat lounge in beige, dark grey arm chair, a solid wood television stand, a black desk, and a grey desk chair. For my room I got a white chest of drawers, two pink bedside tables, a white dressing table, and two table lamps. I also picked out two white bedside tables for the guest room. For the dining room I got a dark grey dining table set with chairs.

We then headed into Freedom to get my bed and the guest bed. My bed ended up being a double bed with a white headboard, while the guest bed also ended up being a double bed but with an Italian oak headboard. While we were in Freedom I also ended up getting a coffee table that had a storage area for the lounge room, Italian oak drawers for the guest room, a white chair to be used with my dressing table, and a folding table for outside with four chairs for the outside as well. We planned to go back to Freedom once all the furniture was set up in my house to get accessories and what not for the place.

Since it was only two o'clock by the time we got done searching for furniture, we decided we would do some shopping for ourselves. I needed some clothes for work anyway so it was the perfect opportunity. Then we decided we would have dinner here before we headed off to Forks. While we were shopping for clothes, I got mainly work clothes but some casual and dresser clothes.

We were now eating at Bella Italia. I got mushroom ravioli and water, while mum got lasagne and water. By seven o'clock we were driving back to Forks with our shopping mission completed, we had decided to get desert from the Forks Diner as they had a delicious apple pie that we had the previous night. I was excited for what the next couple of weeks would bring.

**Hey guys hope you like the update. I would've liked to expanded the chapter but I think I'll start fresh with a new chapter, plus I think everyone would prefer an update sooner rather than later.**

**A few things about what I mentioned in this chapter.**

**1) ****I made the email addresses up**

**2) ****I have no idea if there are the stores that I mentioned in the USA or even in Port Angeles, but since I know two of them and they had online websites I used them.**

**When I get around to it I will put up the pictures of Bella's house and the furniture that she got.**

**I am also in the process of writing an outtake, this one is Edward and Tanya's wedding and there will be many of those to come, but that won't be up for awhile now because that is not my main priority at the moment.**

**Finally, don't forget to review. Thanks!**


	6. The Cullen Household

**God Only Knows**

**The Cullen Household**

**EPOV**

I pulled up to our family home after going through the last details with Bella. I cannot stop thinking of her, the way she smiles and how those beautiful lips look so kissable, her long gorgeous chestnut hair that I just want to run my hands through, and her eyes if I was not doing my job and knowing that I would be getting paid if she brought a house that I showed her I could have spent all day looking into those eyes of hers, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that complement her.

I walked through the front door hearing the noise that was my family. Leah stays at home with the kids most days as Tanya and I both work full time, as Jessica works part time she stays home with the kids on her days off if Leah is required to work at the hospital. Leah works as a nurse in the labor and delivery ward and she is also fully qualified as a midwife. Altogether I have three kids, one with Tanya and two with Leah. Tanya and I have a boy named Alexander Joseph Cullen but we just call him Alex and will be turning four in November. He inherited my bronze hair colour, and his mother's blue eyes. Leah and I have two girls together; Ruby Esme Cullen is six years old and has her mother's eye colour and hair colour and has a tan that is lighter than Leah's skin colour but her skin colour is also a lot tanner than mine will ever be. We also have Madison Sue Cullen who just recently turned three, she might have the same skin colour as her sister and her mother's eyes and hair, but apart from that she looks just like me. I love all my children and cannot wait until I can have more in the future, and hopefully one day Jessica and I will have children together, but I am not sure about that as every time I try to bring it up she dismisses it and tries to distract me.

'Hey how was work?' asked Leah as I walked into the kitchen and gave her a kiss and a hug.

'It was good, I sold a house today.' I answered remembering the woman who will not escape my thoughts as much as I try.

'Congratulations honey,' Leah said giving me another kiss, 'are they new to Forks?'

'Ah yeah she is. She's actually going to be the new English teacher at Forks High,' I explained, 'she's pretty young, I think she just finished college last spring.'

'Mum was telling me about her,' Leah started, 'apparently dad and Billy Black went to the police academy with her dad, and they regularly keep in contact. I actually might have met her one year. One summer we went to Phoenix, Arizona were her dad lives so I might have met her then, but I can't remember I think I was only eight, and her parents are divorced anyway. You know you should get your mum to help her decorate that is if she wants to decorate.'

'Yeah I'll talk to mum about it,' I agreed not being able to wrap my head around the fact that my wife might know the woman I'm starting to have feelings for her after knowing her for not even twelve hours, 'I can't believe that your dad knows her dad.'

'Yeah I know, it really is a small world.' Leah replied as she begun chopping vegetables.

'So how was your day?' I asked trying to take my mind away from thoughts about Bella.

'It was good. I took the girls down to visit my parents and they've invited all of us over for dinner Sunday night. Tanya took Alex to Port Angeles with her, she said that she only needed to work for a couple of hours today and that she wanted to get some new clothes for Alex. She said that she would call if they were going to be late otherwise to expect them at the normal time.' Leah told me while preparing our food.

'What time did Jessica leave? Doesn't she have the dinner shift tonight?' I asked as I walked over to the fridge to get a drink of water.

'I think she left at about four.' Leah answered while keeping her eyes on what she was doing.

'Where are the girls?' I asked putting the water jug back in the fridge.

'They're upstairs in the playroom.' Leah replied, and once I knew I made my way upstairs to see my little girls.

Being a father gives me so much joy in life, and I love that my girls are young and not interested in boys and my son is not getting into trouble. Dad has his work cut out for him as he has two teenage girls, one teenage boy, and one pre-teen girl living at home, and he also has two nineteen year old sons who are in college and always seem to be getting in trouble. They both go to the University of Washington and it seems that every weekend dad is getting a call saying that they're basically in big trouble. Last week the whole family had gone away to Florida and Tom and Oscar basically got drunk out of their mind and did some crazy stunt that got them landed in jail, and because no one was home they ended up phoning me to ask if I could bail them out, making me do the four hour trip to Seattle at two in the morning. I ended up getting a hotel room in Seattle and took Monday off. Let's just say that dad may be cutting them off until they can show that they behaviour has improved. Lucky for him he has four responsible children who are grown up, two of them being married and having a family of their own their own to look after.

'Daddy!' squealed my little girls as I came up the stairs.

'Hey princesses,' I said kissing them both on the head, 'mummy tells me that you went to see Nana Sue and Papa Harry.'

'Yeah we also got to see Uncle Seth, and Uncle Jacob was there too with Uncle Billy.' Ruby said talking in a fast pace, something she only does when she's excited.

'I asked Seth where he had been, and he said he was a college, what college daddy?' asked Madison.

'College? That's a school for grownups baby.' I said sitting down with my girls.

'Grownups go to school?' asked Ruby with her eyes wide as saucers, 'but you don't go to school and mummy doesn't even and Tanya and Jessica don't too.'

'I used to go to college when I was the same age as Uncle Oscar's and Uncle Tom's age but graduated when I was Aunt Rachel's age.' I explained.

'What does graduated mean daddy?' asked Madison.

'It means you've finished school and you can do something new, when I graduated I started working for Papa Carlisle and I had never done that before.' I explained as we heard little feet running up the stairs, and I knew that it was my son.

'Daddy!' yelled Alex once he spotted me with his sisters and run off to join us.

'Hey buddy,' I said as Alex positioned himself next to me, 'did you go to mummy's work and go shopping?'

'I played with my cars and coloured in my Blue's Clues book while mummy worked. Then we went shopping,' Alex told me, 'can I tell you a secret daddy?'

'Sure what is it buddy?' I answered.

'Shopping is boring!' Alex exclaimed as he whispered in my ear.

'I wanna know what he said!' Ruby complained.

'Me too!' Madison said copying her older sister.

'Girls if Alex wants to tell you he will tell you, now daddy's going to get changed into some casual clothes.' I said as I took Madison off of my lap and stood up placing her were I had been sitting.

I walked into the room I shared with Tanya as tonight was her night. Each night we rotate who gets to spend their time with me. Last night was Jessica's, tonight's is Tanya's, and tomorrow is Leah's. I guess one of the perks Tanya has being the first wife is that she gets the main bedroom, as she she's been living in this house longer then Leah and Jessica have been. Jessica complained about it when I first married her, but I quickly reminded her that Tanya had the room first. I am planning that one day we can build our own dream house, one where each of my wives gets a master bedroom with an ensuite, but until then we use what we have.

'Hey baby.' I said to Tanya as she walked out of the bathroom from having a shower.

'Hey hun,' Tanya replied when she saw me, 'you know we really have to put a toilet in that room. I'm sick and tired of having to walk around to the one near the kitchen. It's especially annoying at night.'

'I know what you mean,' I said as a put a clean shirt on and threw my dirty clothes into the dirty clothes basket, 'I've talk to my mum about redecorating the bathroom. See what she says.'

'That's all I ask,' Tanya says leaning into me, 'so it's our night tonight.'

'I know,' I said giving Tanya a deep kiss, 'it feels as if I haven't seen you since our last night.'

'I know work has been so busy lately, we're introducing a new product, so I've been stuck at work all week, but I finally get some time to breathe.'

'I want to talk to you about something tonight,' I told Tanya getting serious, 'I met someone today.'

'Oh?' Tanya asked raising her eyebrows, 'like as in a woman who has wife material?'

'Maybe, I don't know. I only met her today,' I said, 'I'll tell you more tonight. I promise.'

'You better promise.' Tanya said before walking towards the bedroom door.

'Where are you going?' I asked.

'To help Leah finish dinner,' Tanya replied, 'and you can help by setting the table.'

Dinner with my family was always an event. The kids would tell us about their days and we would listen intently. It was the only time that we ever got to sit around and be a true family most of the time, except Jessica was working tonight. Tonight Leah had cooked a meatloaf with baked vegetables, and for dessert Tanya had gotten a traditional apple pie from the pie shop in Port Angeles.

Getting the kids to bed was always an event. It always seemed they never wanted to go to sleep, like any kid they wanted to stay up late and play with their toys. It took the three of us to bathe them, make sure their teeth were cleaned and get them tucked into bed. Now Tanya and I were laying in bed together and I was going to talk to her about Bella.

'So I promised I would tell you about the woman I met.' I said looking at Tanya as she turned to look at my propping herself up by her elbow.

'Yeah I do recall you promising that.' Tanya said trying to put some humour into the room.

'Well her names Bella Swan. She's the new English teacher at Forks High. I was the real estate agent who sold her, her new house,' I said looking at Tanya, 'I only met her today, but I'm already falling for her. Part of me wants to start dating her straight away, but the other half of me wants to wait, and I'm not sure of what she'll think of this situation. She's from Arizona and as far as I know she doesn't know about the secrets that Forks has been hiding for years. I really like her Tan.'

'Oh Edward, if you like her you should get to know her first. Get her trust then once she knows you I bit better introduce her to the family and if she's comfortable with it date her. If you start to date her and fall even more in love with her, and you don't tell her about your family situation you might end up heartbroken. I don't want to see that happen.' Tanya explained and it was that moment that I knew Tanya was okay with how I felt, and how we could possibly gain a new wife. I just was not sure how Leah and Jessica would take it.

'So you would agree to me dating if it came to that?' I asked wanting to get that reassurance that I desperately needed.

'Sure as long as she's not a druggy or something,' Tanya said, 'if she ends up being some really bad and horrible person then I'll change my mind, but for now I say go with it. As long as Leah and Jessica are okay with it.'

'Thank you for letting me have a chance at this. I'll talk to Leah tomorrow, but I think I'll wait until I know Bella a bit more until I to tell Jessica, you know how she is.' I said to Tanya before I kissed her and we both fell in a deep sleep.

That night I dreamt of Bella. We were on a beach with the family, there were older versions of Ruby, Alex, and Madison, as we as some younger children one had tanned skin, one had blonde hair, and Bella seemed to look exactly like me but had Bella's eyes. I then turned to look at who was sitting next to me and I noticed it was Bella. She looked to be about seven months pregnant, I went to touch her belly and kiss her and that's when I woke up.

'Morning,' I said as I walked into the kitchen noticing that Leah was already up, 'how was your night?'

'Good,' Leah said as she kissed me, 'do you have to go into work today?'

Today was Saturday which meant inspection day and auction day if a house was scheduled to be auctioned. The only reason Bella got to have a look beforehand was that she phoned in, that and the fact that if we are having new residents coming in from out of site we show them a range of houses privately.

'No today's my day off for Saturday for the month,' I said getting myself a coffee in order to wake myself up, 'I was going to go to the hardware store today and get some timber so I can fix the deck at the back. Hey I need to talk to you about something.'

'Do you want to tell me here or somewhere else?' Leah asked

'I can tell you here no one's up yet so it doesn't matter.' I said and I went onto explain to Leah what I had told Tanya last night.

'Well if you get to know her, and you find that you really truly like her then I have no problem with it. Have you talked to Tanya and Jessica about it yet?' Leah asked as well as fulfilling my wishes. At least at the moment the score is 2-1, so even if Jessica says no it still majority voted yes. That is until we have to vote for whether I would marry Bella, but that's too far ahead, I'm not even dating Bella yet.

'I talked to Tanya last night, and she's fine with it. I was thinking I would wait until Bella is more of a friend before I talk to Jessica, because you know she'll complain and whinge, and anyway I'm going to get to know Bella before we do any dating anyway.' I explained.

'Yeah you're right Jessica would go nuts,' Leah laughed, 'you know I swear she tries to think of ways to get rid of Tanya and I and get you all to herself. Before you married her she was fine, I only realised how crazy she was and clingy she was until she started living here.'

'Who's crazy and who's clingy?' Tanya asked as she walked into the kitchen.

'Jessica.' Leah and I answered in unison.

'Of course, she's the only one that's crazy around here.' Tanya mumbled rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

'So I just talked to Leah about Bella, and she's okay with it,' I told Tanya and then I looked at both my wives and said, 'I think I'll phone her at her hotel room today and ask if she wants to go to Port Angeles for lunch, so I can get to know her and I can show her around, and you know if I take her out in Forks all the rumours will start spreading, and I don't need Jessica knowing yet.'

A couple of hours later after I had finished my Breakfast and was ready for the day I thought it was a good time to phone Bella as it was 10 o'clock.

'Hello?' asked the man at the reception of the hotel.

'Hi I was wondering if I could speak to an Isabella Swan she's staying here.' I answered into the phone.

'Uh yes Isabella. She said she was going to Seattle to Seattle to pick her mother up from the airport. Do you want to leave a message?' asked the receptionist.

'No that's alright, I'll phone her later.' I replied before I got off the phone.

'Did you manage to reach her?' Tanya asked as she walked into the bedroom.

'No she's gone to Seattle to pick her mum up from the airport,' I answered, 'I'm going to phone her another time, I'll be seeing her in two weeks anyway when I give her the keys to her new house.'

I'll eventually get to know Bella, and hopefully I do not have to wait long to talk to her and see her because I cannot get her out of my mind.

**Hope you liked this chapter. What did you guys think of it? Do you think that Edward is falling for Bella a bit too fast? We should see an encounter between Edward and Bella soon...**

**There is one thing that I want to say about what I mentioned in this chapter. I said that Tanya brought an apple pie from the pie shop in Port Angeles, but I personally do not know if Port Angeles has a pie shop. Do pie shops actually exist? I was going to make it that the pie was from the bakery, but I don't think they sell pies. I've never had to buy an apple pie so I actually don't know where you would buy one if you don't want to get it from Woolworths.**

**Thanks! Remember to review, and I love reading your reviews and I always make an effete to reply to them even if I am only thanking you for reviewing.**

**PS You can follow me on Twitter; I'll probably be putting up where I am with stories and what not. http(:/)twitter(.)com(/)mandigrace1**


End file.
